multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orangutans99
ARCHIVES Archive One Planet idea get! Hey, Orang. I've had an idea for a planet, but since it's only got a tribal civilisation (albeit one that acknowledges the existence of other aliens, and have managed to get hold of communicators so they can talk to any ships passing by), it'll focus mainly on the ecosystem. I've got a basic outline, and I thought I'd ask you to see who might be interested in the sorts of creatures. Wanna hear? :3 -Eo Put simply, vegetables. It's a planet (I'mma just call it Planet for now) filled with mobile plants, like in Folia. Planet is in Undrishuar, thus why it makes sense in a place filled with animals. The oceans of Planet have some leftovers from Dinoterra, such as ammonites, fish, jellies, sponges and copepods. The land only had plants, and after millions of years of evolution, it had phytotheres. The ancestral phytotheres (I made that up right now, but it fits) were plants that bent towards or away from other plants. Those that bent towards either injected vicious venoms or started eating the other plant alive, and those that bent away did so to escape from the attackers. Plants that could support themselves after bending over, to stay away from the predatory plants, were better at surviving. Those that could actually uproot themselves even more so. Any predator that could follow had an advantage, so they began uprooting too. The prey that wasted energy on moving, though, were eventually outcompeted by those with better defences that could stay put. Predators continued to feed. Until around this time, the phytotheres had been a simple mess of leafy tentacles that could digest and absorb that which they touched. A simple evolutionary step, though, was the greatest breakthrough in Planet. The plants evolved a nervous system, and it wasn't much from there until they started to think. These thinking plants caused a sudden surge in diversity. Predatory phytotheres before that time had been passive feeders, acting like self-propelled tumbleweeds that ate whatever plant they rolled into. This resulted in numerous phytotheres ending up in ditches, or attempting to digest a plant many times their size, or having the ends of their tentacles partially digested by another phytothere. Thinking phytotheres could go differently. They could stop at empty space, then feel around to see if they could get past. They could feel the plant they had tumbled into, and then find the best parts for eating. They could feel the shapes of other predators, and move away if it was too close to their own size for comfort. Senses of smell and taste evolved next, and it wasn't too long until the sense of sight evolved. These senses were vital to the evolution of these plants. Seeing and smelling plants could pre-emptively attack or flee from other plants, and could give a good idea of the world outside of a tentacle's reach after a bit of refinement. After this, life quite literally sped up. Muscles and lignin evolved, so they could move fast away from their enemies. Next was tentacle specification, and a curling of the plant's tentacles that became a digestive system. From these seeing, smelling, walking plants, the modern phytotheres appeared. YAY ESSAY ON PHYTOTHERES After that, it's mostly blah blah land fish blah blah extinctions blah blah tribes. Here - HolbenilordTalk 07:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) You can tell whether I will answer a question before you post it on my talk page HolbenilordTalk 13:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) . :/ HolbenilordTalk 14:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ya, feel free! Undrishuar is a free place to add stuff to, I'm just helping JPT get those malovent races that he loves into Obeidon. And helping them be COP. -Eo Seems fine, doesn't really need any editing. :3 -Eo Er, ever seen Groundhog Day? Yuy168 (talk) 15:06, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Gooby Pls chat Yuy168 (talk) 21:25, September 18, 2012 (UTC) pls cum bak Yuy168 (talk) 00:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply And spamming isn't? Yeah, right. At least show me the rules or something, goddamn. EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM DOWN *HATRED *IS NOT LIKE KINETIC AND POTENTIAL ENERGY *IT IS A SPEREATE FORCE *YOU HATE LOTS OF PEOPLE *BUT YOU ALSO HAVE SOME LIKING FOR THEM *THEY EXIST SIDE BY SIDE *IT ALL DEPENDS ON WHICH PART YOU DECIDE TO FOCUS ON Yuy168 (talk) 00:53, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Ohai chat? Yuy168 (talk) 22:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I GOT HOME TIME TO PLAY RTW Yuy168 (talk) 21:30, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Orang, I only stopped because I was running out of time, I need more names for government postitions too. Why Not chat too? Yuy168 (talk) 00:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ohai chat teim about Government of Arawn kthnxbai Yuy168 (talk) 22:24, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ohai, Thanks for doin the powers. Yuy168 (talk) 21:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Ohai chat pls orang Yuy168 (talk) 22:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Something about Someone Named Billy-Jo Young Idek y i puht taht titel. Meh, i wil trai nd geht on total war tomahro. :3 Jogorian (talk) 21:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I dont know who this was. phai Yuy168 (talk) 16:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Im back for real now Yuy168 (talk) 18:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Oops. T'was me, I forgot to login and was going to fix it but, alas, I forgot. Jogorian (talk) 21:56, October 8, 2012 (UTC) http://multiverses.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Holbenilord/Legal HolbenilordTalk 15:06, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great, im going to reqeust an XML dump of the wiki, and for the collective subconcious thing, we shouldn't use a term like that, it makes it sound like a CG rip off even though it is different, and R'lyeh should be diffrent also, but i still like those names. Yuy168 (talk) 21:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Bad news, Holben says that your picomachines and nanocatlysts won't work, but he says we are in such deep waters we can make something up. Yuy168 (talk) 14:57, October 17, 2012 (UTC) A long whisper... I had been meaning to change that, but everytime I had clicked "Edit," I would get distracted by some other new idea I wanted to add... Meh... I is sorry. :/ Jogorian (talk) 19:07, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Ohai, I know your away but our gaming escapedes have usually ended with wasted money and time, I was thinking we should do a bloodline game of dwarf fortress for us to try next. We would take turns once every in game year. Dwarf fortress is free so the only problem will be http://dodonov.net/blog/wp-content/uploads/2009/09/Learning_curve.jpg%7Cthe learning curve... This is my rant about getting yelled at for the Imperius thing How in the fuck was I supposed to know anything about a battle that was in your head and you had given me were numbers for casualties, the reawakening of a giant ship whose allegiance wasn't mentioned anywhere. Anyway... That's my rant. Not to meant to cause offense in anyway. -Jog Chat I'm on chat right now. Jurassic Park Treasury (talk) 03:33, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... Probably the 27th on the Steam chat. That's when I'll be in Viva Las Vegas with the Steam computer. Meh. Jogorian (talk) 03:09, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Very nice idea. I can't think of any other additions... At the moment anyway. Jogorian (talk) 19:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I am available now. :3 Jogorian (talk) 03:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I is at concert. Sorry. Jogorian (talk) 01:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Official Federal Message Greetings Emperor Ruuvaas, This is Admiral Tesh'Mahal of the 76th United Federal Naval Fleet. Our forces have been tied down with just trying to contain the spread of this new threat, let alone erradicate it. We have been forced to call back multiple fleets from the Mykarian front in order to stop the Hydran Virus from spreading further into Federation space. I have managed to contact President 'Daru and relay your message of assistance, which he has accepted with much gratitude. I must urge you to rush in sending support as the front I myself am serving on is under siege and I fear our forces won't be able to hold them back much longer. Between you and me, I've heard on some fronts that casualties may be as high as 90%. My fleet has already suffered 45% casualties in the few days that we have been fighting over planet Lilca. Our ground forces have reported just as high casualty numbers on planet. The 531st UFN Marine Army is enroute to assist our ground troops on Lilca, however we have no promised fleet support. The Hydrans appear to have more and more vessels appear out of FTL every day. If this continues, Lilca and its populace of nearly 17 billion Jogorians will be lost. Or, whatever is left of the populace... Star Godspeed to you, Emperor. -Admiral 'Mahal, 76th UFNF, UFNSS Rolopia Message from Jog: I agree. We do need more 'personal' stories on here, and that'd be a cool subject to touch base with. Jogorian (talk) 00:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ohai. Sorry I haven't been answering on the Steams. Had to leave town and forgot to shut down my computer. Anyway... I'm back nows. So... Yeah. Whar did you go? Yuy168 (talk) 18:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) chat Now, please. I is bak Ohai, sorry I was gone for so long. Went on spring break vacation to Cancun and forgot to mention it in a blog or message you guise on the steams. Aniwai, I is bak nao. We need wut? When will you haev da steams bak? Jogorian (talk) 05:24, April 30, 2013 (UTC) SO THE BIGGEST LIE EVER IS WHEN ORANG SAID STEAM WAS BACK TOMMOROW IM OLD NOW. Nah but seriously wut happened? Yuy168 (talk) 20:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) There must be some alternative means of communication. Assignment Hello. I see that you have acknowledged my request for a starter assignment. I'm planning to create a species of insectoids that have a "reaper" style approach, conquering all the planets in their path. There will be many dozens of different kinds, all with their own specialties in a planetary invasion. Will that be alright? It might take me a week or so to begin. Gtetr (talk) 21:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) GREETINGS MORTAL Hiya. -Eo lol yeh i zombih nao -Eo hai orang i gots game on udda wiki. u want join? -Eo o corse http://heroesofthemultiverses.wikia.com/wiki/Game:_An_Alternative_Game_(being_planned) -Eo I have a request Orang, I currently need a Galaxy for the Drazans I created a few days back. I also feel like writing some fiction possibly and I am wondering whether you could tell me which ones would suffice due to my sudden writing outburst. Sethanic (talk) 18:26, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Should I perhaps make a galactic race to inhabit the galaxy? I haven't done that before and that galaxy needs to be populated. Sethanic (talk) 20:33, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Aeiou Did I screw up the Viperius? I can fix if so. I feel like you may be a bit peeved at the Hydrans and how powerful the Jogs are. :/ Jogorian (talk) 07:41, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. I was just making sure. Jogorian (talk) 06:36, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I am alife. I think. I'm going through some rough patches right now... Jogorian (talk) 04:24, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Is okai. I get better Jogorian (talk) 02:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Do not not put users off like you did on the frontal page, Orangutans. I still keep an eye on the wiki like the Overseer I am. Edit the news section you made to a more positive reflection of what this wiki has to offer, or it shall face permanent deletion. InfiniteCreator (talk) 14:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! My name is Zeokx and some of you might know me, others might not. I was a highly active person here on Multiverses for a while until I left to get Medieval Universes Wiki, a wiki like this but more fantasy based, on its feet with Lunos, Hora, and some others. I later became admin on that site and quit here. We thrived for the first 300 pages until like this wiki, it became a ghost town. Even I disappeared from wikia, but I couldn't just leave. I did check up now in then and one day even started back here and created Hyperia, but then got too busy with other things and left again. So what is my proposal? I want all of us to come together and start something new. I do realise this was already proposed, but please just listen. I have made a new project, much like Medieval Universes Wiki, but very much different. It has a main idea; a world named Dawn, in which there are seven continents; each filled with vast creatures, places, and languages. Like theSnow Elves in the land of Saelonthor, who are one of the last who speak the Ancient Elven language. Or the Dark Elves, who are trained as assassins from young and kill in honor of the goddess Maltayr. What about a full berzerk, war-driven race like the Orcs? Or would you like to see the god-like race of Del, with sub-species like the Del'ir and Del'kye? There is so much variety being born. But this is not a peaceful world. Seven continents, three alliances. The Dark Elf Legion, the High Emrian Republic, and the Army of Taklion are three alliances of about five great races each, allied to defeat the other two and rule Dawn. But what will happen when chaos rises? When a new race of gods are born? So that's my "summary" for now. You can check out the wiki here or learn more here. So as you can see, there are a LOT of red links: ideas that aren't covered yet. I have so many ideas, yet nobody to help me. Maybe this is not this wiki's style of work, but I think if we all come together, we can make it work. Thank you for reading! Be sure to check us out at www.rising-chaos.wikia.com -Zeokx- (talk) 19:11, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Wait, so am I taking over some ore all of your pages involved with the doomsdayness or what? I am confoosed Jogorian (talk) 17:18, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, I gotcha. I'll probably start the apocolypse soon and that's when the Daa will start to step with a lot more military efforts and will help with the cure effort too Jogorian (talk) 17:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC)